Puppet Series: Mini Stories
by LouBug257
Summary: This little mini series will be scenes I didn't add into my normal Puppet Series. They can be from any story I have made from my series.
1. The First Time I Saw the Puppet

**This mini series will be chapters I did not add into my Puppet Series.**

 **They can be hidden little stories I didn't add into any book. I will add Hidden scene from 'Sto** ** _ry name here.'_**

 **Hope you guys like these little stories.**

* * *

 **Hidden scene from 'I Am Just a Puppet'**

 _ **The First Time I Saw the Puppet**_

My name is Jeremy. I just turned eight years old yesterday, but my mom and I are celebrating today.

She decided to take me to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I love this place.

There has been a rumor going around that a new animatronic has been added in there and I want to meet him. I heard he's very nice.

My mom doesn't have a lot of money right now, so I don't get a big party.

I did talk Mike into coming. I know Mike is a teen now, but we're still best friends. Age doesn't matter to me.

I just can find him. He's somewhere around here, but he isn't where I am.

I am eating a cupcake and walking around, looking for my older friend.

"Jere, did you get any tickets yet?!" Mike rushes over to me.

I jump and drop my cupcake. I frown and stare at the cupcake.

"He was s... So young. H... He was only alive f... For five minutes." I say before Mike and I burst out laughing. "N... No. I... I haven't gotten any."

"If you get some, we can go and get presents from the new animatronic." Mike grabs my hand. "To the game room!" Then he drags me along.

I really want to see this new animatronic. Mike just gave me information about the new one! He gives you presents.

We played some games.

I only had a dollar, so Mike gave me five and said that wasn't my birthday present.

Mike has a rich dad and his mom makes a lot of money. His dad is always home and is really nice. He gives me five to ten every time I am in his house. I don't even ask him and he won't take no for an answer.

Over all we played games for 30 minutes and I got 250 tickets. Mike also gave me 50 tickets.

"H... Hello BB." I said as I race to the childlike animatronic.

"Today is Jeremy's birthday. May he get a free balloon?" Mike asks the balloon giving animatronic.

"They no longer have me giving free balloons for birthdays. But! They are having me give these golden tickets!" BB pulls out a big golden ticket. "Also, Thanks Jeremy for calling me by my real name."

I grab the ticket while smiling. "H... How many for a b... Balloon?"

"200 tickets." BB said with a smile.

I give him the tickets and got a white balloon. "Th... Thank you."

"Oh! When you go to the prize room, say hi to Marionette for me please." The child animatronic said as we walk away.

"OK. We will." Mike calls back.

"Wh... Who's Marionette?" I ask him.

"We are about to see him."

I look at me golden ticket. It said, 'Get four small, or two median, or one large plushie from our gift giver. You will not get to know what plushie you will get for it is your birthday surprise. Happy birthday from Freddy Fazbear.'

I follow Mike to the prize room. I always love to look at the stuff in this room. I never have enough money or tickets to get a prize. It makes me sad.

My mom gets payed little and with her slow processing mind, makes it harder for her to get a good job.

I look around the crowd room. So many people were in here and there were talking loud.

I move around trying to look around.

"Ex... Excuse me." I say as I move around the room.

"Hey now!" An older boy grabs the back of my shirt and yanks me back. "You will not be cutting me." He growls at me.

"I... I'm sorry. I'm just t... Trying to see the n... New one." I tell him.

"I'll see him first." The guy gives me a shove.

I fall backwards and hit the big box they have.

The guy laughs as I focus on the pain coming from my head.

"Hey!" I hear someone rush to me. "Are you OK?" The person takes a knee in front of me.

"Y... Yeah." I mumbles as I sit up. I look at the person.

The boy had long white hair, white skin, red blush on his cheeks, and purple stuff going down from his eyes. He wore a black and white one piece outfit with big boots.

To me he looks cute.

"Hello, I'm Marionette. Who are you?" He said as he helps me up.

"J... Jeremy... Oh! B... BB said hi." I tell him.

The boy smiles. "I'm happy to hear he wanted to say hello."

I look at the golden ticket in my hand.

"Today is your birthday?" Marionette takes my ticket. "What kind do you want?"

"I... I want a large." I look at him.

"I'll be right back." He walks away.

The boy is really nice. I like that. Normally people are mean to me for no real reason.

I think I like him more than Mike, but I know very little about this guy.

I sigh and watch him come back with a big box.

"Here you go Jeremy and happy birthday." He said as he gives it to me.

I look at the box before opening it slowly.

Inside was my favorite animatronic. Foxia, but they now call her Mangled. It's her before she got torn up by the little kids.

"Th... Thanks you so much." I hug the toy and smile at the boy.

"You're welcome." He smiles at me.

* * *

 **That was the first time I saw Marion and got a present from him. That's also was my first ever plushie. That present started my whole collection of them.**

 **I still have that toy. I have it sitting right on the bed.**


	2. New Mom, New Dad, and New Life

**School is here and writing blocks have came because of it.**

 **Please vote on the poll I have on my profile page.**

 **I will reveal what story it is for later once I get a few more answers.**

* * *

 **Hidden scene from 'Remembering a Puppet'**

 _ **New Mom, New Dad, and New Life**_

I didn't believe at first when I was in their house. It was so big and clean.

I didn't think I would be brought back to life. I really didn't think the children would keep their promise to Marion.

I love Marion for how friendly he is and how he helped us. I don't know much about Jeremy, other than the mean kids bully him and he's almost a year older than Marion. Plus he was the one who got bit.

I sigh and look around my new home.

It looks so nice. I wonder who decided to decorate cause they did a nice job.

I go to the big bedroom and finds two plushies on the bed.

Now that I think of it, Jeremy always love those things.

The children even left him a gift of a few, along with some new clothes for me to wear so they don't have to buy a lot of clothes for me.

I can't wait for them to get home. I always wanted a family who love each other and do care about what the other are doing.

I look at the happy photos they have hanging around. My old family couldn't even stand by each other to take a photo.

I wonder if they even cared I left. They didn't care when I was there.

I always heard of Jeremy wanting a child. He liked the idea of giving a child a good home.

I guess I'm the child going to a good home. I can't even think I actually get to start over.

I will love this family as much as they love me.

I ended up finding my room by accident.

There were balloons in shapes of hearts and a welcome home sign hanging up. The walls were painted blue and there we're gifts around the room.

I look at the bed.

The headboard said, 'Nathan Fitzgerald.'

I don't have a middle name?

I don't care! At least they care enough to give me a name!

I got the name Terry from Roger and I just agreed it was me. My old family called me the son. Just son.

I smile and head out the room.

I already feel loved and they haven't even met me yet.

I smile and head back to the living room.

As I walk there, I hear a car pull in.

I jump up and down.

Oh! My! God!

They're here! They're here!

I rush to the living room as the door opens.

I smile.

Now to start my new life!

* * *

 **I love my life, I love them.**

 **I can't stop my loving and being loved.**


	3. Runaway Bride

**Please vote on the poll I have on my profile page.**

 **I will reveal what story it is for later once I get a few more answers.**

* * *

 **Hidden scene from 'Remembering a Puppet'**

 _ **Runaway Bride**_

I went out of town with Ginger. We're going to get married at my hometown. My family was all going to be there.

I invited her best friend, Dorothy. Ginger calls her Ann.

Ginger was acting weird and was going out with Ann to much.

I thought girls did normal stuff like that.

Then Dorthy's cousin started joining. The cousin was another girl.

They dyed Ginger's hair to a bright blue.

I was OK with it.

They changed her outfits.

I was OK with that also.

Then they started to change her in weird ways.

I didn't like that, so I tried talking to her about...

But she was drunk every time she say me.

That month I was away with her at my hometown was hell. It was not her at all and she wouldn't hang out with me.

Then I found out she was going to parties. How I found out was she got picked up by the cops and brought to jail.

I got Dorthy, the cousin, and her out, but they were back in there the next night.

I knew something was up and I didn't want to believe that something was up.

The day of the wedding got worst and I left her in a dinner with her friends.

I was already stressed because my family payed for everything and they were starting to think I was making a bad choice.

I started to think they were against my love. I got mad at them.

Boy... I was so stupid!

I went to say sorry and they didn't allow me in. They told me, I'm not allowed to see the bride in your wedding gown.

I say OK and went to get ready.

It was time she should have been walking down to me, is when I found out that she didn't love me and changed her sexuality.

She ran away with Dorthy's cousin. The girl who changed her from a loving angel to back stabbing cheater.

I felt embarrassed in front of my family and mad that she wouldn't tell me.

I got a text and pictures from Dorthy about it.

She was mad too!

I went back to where my friends were. I didn't say anything about having a runaway bride.

Till Marion asked me why she never came back.

So I told him everything.

It was embarrassing, but at the same time calming.

It helped me get all the pain, hurt and anger out of my system.

He actually helped me...

But I had no clue why I couldn't tell the others. I just could...

* * *

 **When I moved in with Jeremy, Nate, and Roger, I had to tell them.**

 **There was no more bidding it. The truth had to come out somehow.**


	4. The Holder of My Heart

**Hehe~**

 **I'm back sorry for the wait. This one shot should explain the little vote I had a long time ago.**

* * *

 **Hidden scene from before 'After the Puppet'**

 _ **The Holder of My Heart**_

Would I be viewed badly if I told you I fell for my best friend?

I made Jeremy my friend because I loved him and wanted to be with him. I did everything I could to try and make him love me.

Jeremy thought I was just being very friendly. He didn't see how I treat my friends. I refused to let them near him.

I took him places, I gave him things, I helped out his family. Though I did that, he took me as a good person.

When he started to fall for Marion, I knew I couldn't force anything on him and I allowed him to get the love he wanted from the person he wanted.

I talked to Withered Freddy when I noticed the same reaction from Marion to Jere. He didn't do what I wanted him to do though.

He demanded that Marion and Jeremy stay away from each other.

I just wanted him to treat Jeremy good or he had to fear me.

I watched as they fixed themselves. I knew the two must be soul mates.

I was happy for them and began to set things up for them. I help things fall into place for a perfect romance. The romance I wanted with Jeremy.

I decided to try and fall in love with someone else. I would take anyone who would take me.

I started to date Ginger as things went on.

I stilled up Jere above her though. He was still the person I love the most.

When the bite happened, I stayed as close as I could to him. I thought I lost him.

I was focused on paying attention to him. I gave him all I could.

I cried when he didn't remember me. I felt so forgotten.

I watched as he fell back in love with Marion. It hurt worst than the first time some how.

I went away to get married. I thought this would be best for me.

When I came back, I heard that Marion and Jeremy were getting married.

Marion came to me wanting to know stuff. I shoved the thoughts aside for a long time. I didn't want to talk about true love.

Finally, he asked the question that let it all roll of me. I spilled most of it. Then bursted into tears.

Marion hugged me and began to tell me it was okay. He asked if love was real.

His and Jeremy's is real. Mine was just a replacement.

I wished him good luck and told him want he had is the best. I told him to never give it up.

Marion is the best. I see why Jeremy liked him more.

Marion said he would never give up on me. Said I was family.

I just cried more. I was so out of it. I never let my guard down so much. I am not embarrassed the smallest bit. I was actually happy.

He was so nice and helpful. He made everyone happy.

Two weeks before the fire, I decided I couldn't hide it from Marion. It made me feel terrible loving his man.

I confessed to him about me loving Jeremy. I couldn't help it.

Marion wasn't mad. He wanted to help me.

I felt like crap to tell him all this and that I thought of moving away.

He gave me kindness and said Jeremy would like me to stay. As long as him.

Marion said I may get Jeremy's heart one day as I wish, but I have a piece of it as a best friend. That piece will disappear from Jeremy if I choose to leave.

We both don't want to hurt Jeremy, but we both noticed it was hurting me and hurting Marion seeing it was caused by him.

We decided to work around how it truely was and play pretend. Pretend to be okay to protect Jeremy and let him not see how hurt we were.

I felt like I was a bad guy that Marion was trying to turn good. I wasn't the best guy and I will never be.

Though, Marion still trusted me and Jeremy trusted me. They made me feel like I was the greatest thing.

After the fire, I saw how broken Jeremy became. He wasn't the same, but I still loved him.

We were all torn. I wanted to be a good guy like Marion and help, but acting like him made it worst.

I stayed myself with a bit of a twist to help Nate and Jere. I was focused on helping them.

We slowly began to heal each other, but our hearts are still so wounded.

Theirs from a lost of a love one. Mine from a lost of a friend and seeing the holder of my heart so broken.

* * *

 _ **"I want you to take Jeremy. I may gone and another person needs to heal his wounded heart. Mike, please heal both your guys' wounded heart for me."**_

 **Those are the words Marion told me, the day I went back to the pizzeria after the fire long ago.**


End file.
